


Substitute

by Anti047



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rating: NC17
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14087955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anti047/pseuds/Anti047





	Substitute

“作为允许我研究Apokolips的回报，我向您献上回礼。”Luther看着眼前高大可怖的外星暴君说道，脸上毫无惧色。  
“人类，你们星球的科技对于我来说毫无意义。”沙哑低沉的声音如同由迟钝的金属发出，Darkside猩红的眼睛里满是不屑。  
“请收下我的好意，”Luther露出意味不明的微笑，“一定会让您满意的。”  
Darkside没有再拒绝Luther，让手下抬走一边类似培养舱的物体打开音爆通道离开了。

回到Apokolips后Darkside并没有急于弄清楚里面是什么，他将培养舱放置在一边便离开了。直到几个小时后再次回来的时候，他发现培养舱里面传来了响声。  
那声音不像是什么爆炸物倒计时的响声，也不像什么武器加载的声音，更像是有人在里面轻轻叩击舱壁。Darkside手指一用力就掀开了舱盖，随着一阵雾气散开他看到了里面的东西。  
是一个人。  
确切的说，是一个氪星人。  
那双蓝眼睛用一种Darkside从未见过的眼神看着他，就像审视一件从未见过的物品。Clark赤裸着躺在培养舱里，手指还保持着敲击舱盖的姿势。舱里面蓝色的灯光照在白皙的皮肤上，让人有一种错觉，误以为是Clark身上散发出的光芒。  
“……啊……”Clark动动嘴发出婴儿般的呢喃，想要从里面坐起来。  
而Darkside一伸手便扼住了Clark的喉咙将他提到了胸前，以黑暗君主的身形只需要稍稍提高手臂Clark就双脚离地了。  
他在审视来自Luther的“回礼”，这显然是个Superman的复制品。但是复制的算是很成功了，他的外表看上去和真正的Superman没有差别。身上的每一个细节都很相像，只要给他黄太阳他也能拥有令人垂涎的能力。  
可惜，是个没有灵魂的空壳。  
并不是说Darkside不满意，他一直都在渴望将氪星人训练成为自己的手下，看着他背叛现在的信仰，双手沾满鲜血在成堆的白骨上建立全新的Apokolips.可他却对现在的情况有些不满，一个软弱怯懦自己的Superman让他失去了亲手撕碎光明之子灵魂的乐趣。  
但是也并非毫无乐趣。  
Darkside一松手Clark便落在一旁宽大的床上，Clark捂着被掐得青紫的脖子大口喘气又被Darkside握住脚踝向后一拉。Clark来不及反抗就被掰开了双腿，看到腿间器官的一瞬间Darkside脸上有了难得的兴奋。  
氪星宝典的附带品也被Luther复制了下来。Clark几乎被完全对折腿间私密处被完全暴露出来，Darkside拨开Clark的囊袋就能看见在会阴部一道淡粉色的裂缝。  
他伸出一根手指向内刺去，不适感让Clark胡乱蹬着双腿。可是现在没有能力的Clark用不了Darkside一只手就能将他禁锢住，手指继续向内探入。没等Darkside伸进整根手指就触到了一层薄膜，一个想法让黑暗君主莫名的激动。  
这说明在Luther拿到Superman的基因的时候后者还没有向任何人透露他身体的秘密，先不说Luther是什么时候拿到基因的，Darkside敢确定Luther在他另一个隐秘的实验室里一定还收藏着更完美的复制品。  
想到这里Darkside撤出手指将Clark放平推开膝盖，没等Clark反应过来他到底要干什么就将手指又狠狠地插了进去。暴君手指的前两个骨节就撑开了肉缝，里面的小阴唇和嫩肉一层层的被拨开像绽放的花朵，隐隐约约可见内层的白色薄膜。  
“唔——”Clark发出呻吟，显然被打开的部位暴露在空气中十分的难受。Darkside岩石般的皮肤已将那处柔嫩的皮肤摸出了红印，疼痛对于Clark来说是他苏醒后接触到的较为强烈的感情之一，被放大的感觉被Clark和眼前的巨人联系起来。  
“别想逃开这个。”Darkside再次伸入手指，一手压住Clark挣扎的双腿威胁道。粗粝的手指刮骚过内壁让Clark忍不住屈服于本能，一阵阵酥麻的感觉越来越强烈，透明的液体开始湿润了阴穴。  
“嗯哼……”Clark渐渐被情欲牵着走了，嘴里无意识地哼哼着，收缩着穴口夹紧了Darkside的手指。阴穴分泌出的液体越来越多，Clark的呻吟也越来越放肆。这时Darkside突然用手指按了一下那层薄膜，Clark像是受到电击一样突然抖动了一下。  
这样的表现激起了暴君的兴趣，Darkside继续变化着方向逗弄那层薄膜，手指快速的抽插，满意地看着阴穴像被凿开的泉眼一样往外流水。情液顺着Clark的身体往下流，一路沾湿了会阴和翘立的阴茎，水渍一直蜿蜒到雪白的胸前。  
“哈啊！”Clark突然像失禁一样从阴茎和阴穴同时射出精液和潮吹液，他痉挛着大腿瘫软在床上，双眼迷失于强烈的快感。  
而Darkside没有给他休息的机会，黑暗君主巨大而坚硬的阴茎抵在Clark的穴口，头部已经浅浅的没入了穴口。等到Darkside开始继续深入的时候Clark已经忍不住开始哭喊了，那不是人类的体型能接受的巨物，被一寸寸撕开的钝痛让Clark的双手扣进了身下的岩石，十指尖上一片殷红。  
在Darkside的阴茎抵上那层薄膜的时候被吞入的部分还不到一半，只要Darkside想要再深入一点Clark就哭得更加厉害。大概是不想再听Clark嘶声力竭的大哭了，Darkside干脆用力往里一送冲破了那层薄膜。  
“！”Clark疼得喊不出来只是大张着嘴，眼泪像断线的珍珠不停地往下落。穴口渗出丝丝鲜血，喋血的君王再也没有收敛接着鲜血的润滑便开始了抽插。  
Darkside一手握住Clark的腰便向自己这边送，温暖潮湿的内壁包裹住岩石般坚硬，满是沟壑的阴茎，一直到头部顶上子宫口外面还有一截。Darkside小幅度的撞上子宫口的一圈嫩肉，享受着内壁的挤压和吮吸。不久Clark好像也适应了体内的巨物，每一次进出都带出鲜血和情液，淫靡的水声让Clark脸颊发烫。Clark渐渐地开始迎合Darkside的动作，甚至下意识的用双腿盘上了Darkside的腰侧。  
看到Clark现在放荡的模样Darkside忍不住在心里嘲笑被人类敬佩的神子，同时也加大了力度。被反复撞击磨蹭的嫩穴已经开始红肿了，而Darkside依然在子宫口反复的叩击。他能感觉到里面渗出的热液，再加上Clark在他身下扭动呻吟的样子，Darkside只想狠狠肏开Clark的子宫将自己的阴茎填满那里，让他的子宫再也合不上不管射进去多少都只能漏出来。  
带着这个疯狂的想法Darkside一下子冲进了Clark的子宫，将阴茎完全填了进去。  
“啊——！”Clark大喊着，浑身疼得发抖，原本一片暗红的交合处又染上了一层鲜红。而Darkside依然用阴茎在娇嫩的子宫房里翻搅，快感和痛感一起涌上来，Clark一时间分不清自己到底在为什么而大喊。Clark的后背在石床上擦出了血痕，雪白的肌肤沾上鲜血的红，好看的诡异。  
这时Darkside抬起Clark让他完全坐在自己身上，另一只手指已经伸入了后穴。Clark前列腺的位置很低，Darkside一找到那一点就开始按揉，直到Clark的哭喊越来越像是享受的呻吟。  
“嗯、嗯、哈……”Clark被推上了双重高潮，浑身一颤又是前面和后面一片潮湿。  
而Darkside丝毫没有要射精的迹象，直到大约一个小时后才在几乎昏厥的Clark体内射出了精液。原本巨大的阴茎堵着穴口，现在一抽出来精液就往出流。Darkside拿来一根与自己阴茎粗细相当的石柱塞了进去，Clark没有了力气，只是皱了皱眉。  
这不过是个替代品。  
Darkside想道，他会亲自抓到Superman，撕碎他的制服，在他鲜红斗篷的碎片里真正的入侵他。他会将光明之子带入地狱，杀死他的灵魂，让他颤抖着祈求他的怜悯。


End file.
